


Hold Me Tight And I'll Sink In

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween 2016 CYOA [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Platonic" yeah right, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, KuroKen - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And Kenma definitely… doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but Tetsu is so warm and his house is so quiet that he couldn’t help it, even if he wanted to. And when he wakes up three hours later, looks at the window at the lattice of the trees and at the purple sky, at Tetsurou’s bedhead, he smiles, corners of his eyes crinkling as he does so."Or, the one where Kuroo and Kenma watch Halloween movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second option for my Kuroken Halloween 2016 choose your own adventure fic; watching Halloween movies.  
> Note that this fic can be read as part of the "series" or totally standalone. It is up to you!! Happy reading!  
> The title comes from Handmade by Alt-J

“What about Corpse Bride, Kenma?”

“I told you no subtitles, Kuro.”

“How  _ come _ ?”

Kenma sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t feel like reading the subtitles the whole time.” He had a long day at school, so something he can just… listen to, that’s much preferable.

“Halloweentown?”

Kenma’s silent.

“Hocus Pocus?”

He huffs, finally standing from the couch. “We’re watching Kiki’s Delivery Service. Final answer.”

Tetsurou sulks, actually hunches his shoulders and looks  _ sad.  _ He’s always had an affinity for American movies, but Kenma doesn’t have it in him to pay attention. 

“It’s not even a Halloween movie, Kenma.”

“It has witches.”

“One witch!”

“Exactly.” Kenma slides the DVD into the player, returns to his spot on the couch, and pats the spot next to him. “Now sit - it’s beginning.”

Tetsurou would never object to this movie on any of the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year, but he’s got this strange fixation on Halloween movies, on Halloween  _ everything.  _ Kenma suspects, though, that he’ll still enjoy it, once he gets past the initial annoyance. 

Tetsurou’s mom always has this fixation with making the house look like a showroom (it’s hard, with three teenagers in the house, but she always keeps it pristine), and Kenma’s still shocked after all these years, at just how soft their couch is. She has copious pillows, throw blankets, and crocheted blankets, and they’re buried under all of them, the outside world gone to them. Kenma enjoys it this way.

He could have let Tetsu watch his movie of choice, probably, because Kenma isn’t convinced that he won’t fall asleep. He, being perpetually cold, is soaking up all the warmth of the blankets and of Tetsurou, and it’s so  _ nice _ , so calming and so simple. He’s the most content he’s been in a long time.

On screen, Kiki is just figuring out that she’s losing her magic, and in the Kuroo house, the door opens, revealing Kenma’s mom and younger sister.

Tetsurou turns to face them and greets them: “Okaachan, Miu-chan!” before turning back to Kenma, who’s barely visible under the mound of blankets. 

It takes Tetsurou’s sister, Miu, approximately ten seconds to take her shoes off and dash up the stairs, but Kenma can’t blame her; he definitely liked his space when he was her age -- 13. He likes it now, too, but that’s besides the point.

Tetsurou’s mom takes her own shoes across, comes to the front of the couch and smiles when she notices her son’s friend; he’s like another son to her, Tetsurou has said before, so she never minds having him around their house.

“Afternoon, Kenma-kun,” she says warmly. Somewhere, from under all the blankets, he greets her back. She stays a moment, discusses with her son her work day and how his school day went, and she leaves and lets the two of them resume their movie.

And Kenma definitely… doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but Tetsu is so warm and his house is so quiet that he couldn’t help it, even if he wanted to. And when he wakes up three hours later, looks at the window at the lattice of the trees and at the purple sky, at Tetsurou’s bedhead, he smiles, corners of his eyes crinkling as he does so.

He’s just about to question if Tetsu is even awake when the third year mumbles: “you’ve got a good smile, Kenma,” and smiles  _ himself _ , with all the fondness in the world in his lanky frame of six foot one.

And no, Kenma doesn’t agree, doesn’t think that his smile or his crooked teeth are anything to make a fuss over, but Tetsu looks so loving, so gentle and so  _ loving  _ towards him that Kenma doesn’t have it in him to say that he definitely doesn’t have a good smile. (Objectively, it isn’t a good smile; in contrast to Tetsurou’s straight teeth, his leaves some to be desired, but it’s character. Something like that.)

And, as it turns out, Tetsu did get his way, because Halloweentown plays on the screen, and Kenma can’t help but offer another smile when he glances back at Tetsurou.

It’s quite a change from the trick or treating they did as children, a change from last year, when the volleyball club had a Halloween party - back when Kenma was a first year and Tetsurou wasn’t the captain - but it’s a  _ nice  _ way to spend Halloween, and definitely Kenma’s favorite so far.

And God, he hopes they’ll have so many more to compare this one to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos keep me going~  
> Come say hey at kickthepjs.tumblr.com ! I'd love to chat.


End file.
